Iori Minase
|autograph= Iori_Autograph.png }} |Minase Iori}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. Appearance Iori has long brown hair that extends past her shoulders all the down her back with a single bang that curls around the side of her face. She wears a black headband bundled with a bow. She almost always has her stuffed bunny toy, affectionately named "Usa-chan" on her arm. Personality Iori comes from a rich family and is the daughter of a corporate CEO who is also acquainted with 765 Production President, Takagi Junichiro. She is very polite and sweet towards people she doesn't know or doesn't really care about, especially towards her fans, but to other idols and especially towards the Producer, quick to judge people, and she has a very sharp tongue and a short temper. Because of this, Iori is known as "The little-devil idol". Despite this, Iori has a very soft side of her which she does not like to show because of embarrassment, though in some cases she will break down and act obedient, which makes her a tsundere type character. Background Iori's family consists of both her parents and two older brothers, no information about her mother is ever mentioned anywhere in the game except for the fact that she has one. Though Producer never met Iori's father, she says that her father is a very scary person, even calling him a demon sometimes. Both of Iori's brothers are overseas, her second youngest brother in America as an exchange student, and her older brother is somewhere in Europe doing business. Relationships Miki Hoshii Iori and Miki do not get along with each other. Miki calls Iori (being Japanese for "forehead") due to her prominent forehead, and Iori calls Miki (a very rude way of addressing someone). Ritsuko Akizuki Iori will almost listen to anything Ritsuko says because of a memory when they first met in the productions of Ritsuko scolding, yelling, and punishing Iori to the point of her crying. Yayoi Takatsuki Iori and Yayoi are actually best friends, although it isn't explained how they became friends, or how they first met. Appelations Etymology means water and means rapids. means that one and means fabric. Quotes THE iDOLM@STER= THE IDOLM@STER Character Resume: *"Treat Iori as cute and 'Princess-like' and you wont have any problems with me. This is a once in a lifetime chance to produce such a cute idol as me, don't let it slip away!" |-| SHINY FESTA= THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile: *"Nihihi! A show at a luxury resort - the perfect setting for me! Work hard, and make sure you don't mess up and embarrass me, alright!?" Stats THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade)= *Vocal: 21 *Dance: 19 *Visual: 33 *Character: 1 |-| THE iDOLM@STER (Xbox 360)= *Vocal: 4 *Dance: 7 *Visual: 8 *Character: 1 Trivia *Iori is multilingual, speaking Chinese, French, German, Spanish, and fluent English in addition to Japanese. *Iori's bunny doll that she carries with her all the time is affectionately named "Usa-chan," who Iori named while she was a child, though at one point she tries to trick the Producer into thinking its name is actually Sebastian. In THE iDOLM@STER anime adaptation, she states her bunny is named "Charles Donatello the 18th," however most consider Usa-chan the real name. As of THE iDOLM@STER 2, appearances of Usa-chan seem to have been significantly reduced. *When casual clothes are chosen as Iori's stage clothes, Usa-chan will be stuck to Iori's arm as though it were part of the costume. *Iori is handy with a couple of firearms. (Noted only in iDOLM@STER Drama CD series Stage 05.) *Always exposing her forehead, Iori never let her bangs down until the release of THE iDOLM@STER SP DLC Catalog 8 idol-drama, where she removes her ribbon in order to avoid being recognized by President Kuroi. *Iori is known to be terrible when it comes to cooking, but she somehow managed to make a delicious French meal for Producer. *Iori's favorite beverage is 100% pure orange juice. In fact, her very first appearance in THE iDOLM@STER 2 has her ordering the Producer to fetch her some from a vending machine. *Iori is the favorite idol of Tekken series director HaradaP. This was acknowledged in a Million Live! card where she is dressed as Lili from the same series, with HaradaP cheering in the background. *According to one of her lines in Million Live!, Iori owns a dog named Jean Valjean. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Fairy Stars